¿QUIÉN ENTIENDE A LAS MUJERES?
by Ruby.gg-95
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS ... los hombres cullen estan solos en la mansion asiendo nada cuando comienzan a quejarse ¿que pasara?


**TWILIGHT NO es mío. Es de MEYER… la historia ESA SI ES MI**

**TODOS HUMANOS**

**¿QUIÉN ENTIENDE A LAS MUJERES? **

**EMMETT POV.**

Es sábado y los chicos y yo estábamos en la mansión .TODAS las chicas y cuando digo TODAS me refiero a que esme se unió a rosalie, alice y bella para ir de compras –aun que bella fue llevada por la fuerza- en fin estábamos solo chicos en la casa ¿asiendo que? Claro NADA solo sentados frente al televisor "disfrutando" de un partido de americano-noten mi sarcasmo en la palabra disfrutando- habían pasado ya 3 horas desde que se fueron habíamos visto un partido de basquetbol antes de este de americano y nadie tenía otra idea de que hacer.

-extraño a bella-dijo Edward- deciaría que mi ovejita no se hubiera ido … quien sabe como la están torturando

-oh eddi ya empieza a extrañar a su noviecita…que cursi men**(N/A:HOMBRE EN INGLES**)- le dije.

-cállate emmett que estoy seguro que tu también extrañas a rosalie.

-si es cierto ya estoy aburrido de ver tantos partidos son muy estúpidos,solo con mi rose no estaría aburrido estoy seguro que estaríamos en nuestra habitación yo sentado en la cama mientras rose baila con uno de eso ligeritos haciendo movimientos muy sexys y después yo y ella

-ya entendimos emmett no tienes que darnos detalles-se quejo el emo de jasper.

-ah es que si rose estuviera aquí no estaría aburrido.

-aun no se como tu y rose pueden estar todo el día como conejos… si yo le digo a Alice que quiero siempre se excusa "Si lo quieres hacer muy seguido ESTAS CALIENTE... y si no es que HAY OTRA."

-bueno al menos no se queja por que la cuidas "Si pones a una mujer en un pedestal y la proteges de todos los males ERES MACHISTA"siempre me dice eso bella.

-jaja eso no es nada esme solo me dice "Si tomas una decisión sin consultar con migo es PREPOTENCIA... pero si ella la toma sin consultarme, es porque ES UNA MUJER LIBERADA , INDEPENDIENTE."

-uh bueno mi rose no se queja.

-¿enserio?-dijo jasper

-no no se queja

-¿mientes?-me reto Edward

-no

-si

-no

-si

-ok si …Si sabes apreciar sus curvas y te encanta su ropa interior ERES UN PERVERTIDO... pero si no te das cuenta de ello ERES UN MARICON

-woow hermano enserio rose ha pensado ¿que eres maricon?-pregunto jasper

-si al principio de nuestro matrimonio… Si le dicia lo buena que estaba es ACOSO SEXUAL... pero si no se lo decía era "LA TIPICA INDIFERENCIA MACHISTA".

-hijo no lo savia … su madre abeces piensa que yo soy un inútil

-asi ¿por que?-pregunte

-Si trabajo demasiado NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA ELLA... pero si trabajas poco ERES UN VAGO Y UN INUTIL.

-bueno bella se queja mucho por que le ayudo con las tareas de la casa…Si te quedas en casa y haces el trabajo del hogar ERES UN MANDILON...

-un mandilon… nunca pensé que bella pensara eso de ti-dijo jasper-bueno Alice se queja Si le regalo flores piensa que BUSCO ALGO... si no "TE OLVIDASTE DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS"

-jaja a bella Si le pido hacer el amor me dice "NO PIENSAS MAS QUE EN ESO... pero si estas destrozado después de un día pesado en el trabajo NO TE PREOCUPAS DE SUS NECESIDADES"

-cuando salía con alice se quejaba mucho de mi trabajo Si ella tiene un trabajo aburrido y repetitivo con un sueldo bajo ES EXPLOTACION...pero si tu tienes el trabajo aburrido con el sueldo bajo DEBERIAS MOVERTE Y BUSCAR ALGO MEJOR.

-oh no solo ellas se quejan una doctora que trabaja en el hospital con migo lo hace muy notorio me grito por que me ascendieron y a ella no "Si un hombre asciende antes que una mujer es FAVORITISMO... pero si ella es la que asciende es IGUALDAD DE DERECHOS."

-bueno yo me alegro mucho de que rose no sea así… aunque cuando hablo de lo grandioso que es mi trabajo me grita: Si estás orgulloso de tus éxitos ERES UN CREIDO... si no lo estas, UN CONFORMISTA.

-jaja bueno al menos no te an dicho afeminado

-¿Por qué lo dice Edward?

-oh porque estaba cortando cebolla el otro día a bella se le antojo y bueno el olor de la cebolla me calo tanto en los ojos que no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas entonces entro bella y claro…Si lloras eres UN AFEMINADO... y si no, UN IMBECIL , INSENSIBLE

-bueno yo eh oído mucho hablar a las jovencitas en el instituto mientras doy clase de historia-dijo jasper- se quejan de que si a un chico le gustan las mujeres que se arreglan y se cuidan es SEXISTA, si no te importan esos detalles eres POCO ROMANTICO

-jaja ¿QUIÉN LAS ENTIENDE?-grite

Entonces abrieron la puerta en ese momento

-chicos llegamos-gritaron las mujeres.

-hola-les dijimos mis hermanos y mi padre al mismo tiempo sin pararnos del sillón

-y que hacen sentados no deberían ir por nuestras bolsas…-dijo alice

-no Alice déjalos seguro están cansados… -dijo mi esposa aunque me sonó sarcástico

-si pero de estar sentados ay sin hacer nada-dijo bella-anden trogloditas párense y vallan por las bolsas…o piensan que 2 mujeres embarazadas, su madre que los ha cuidado por mucho tiempo y alguien tan pequeñita como Alice pueden con ellas.

-pero- trate de excusarme

-nada por las bolsas-ordenaron

Nos paramos de mala gana y salimos de la casa hasta la cochera para poder toma las millones de bolsas que traían, las tomamos y las llevamos a la sala.

-pero por que trajeron las bolsas aquí las mías van a nuestro auto jasper, y tu Edward lleva las de tu mujer a la habitación del bebe. Carlisle no se te ocurre que esme se enojara si las ve aquí y tu emmett era bajar nuestras bolsas no las de rose

-aaa ¿quién las entiende?-grite a todo pulmón.

**FIN. **

.

ESPERO LEES GUSTE JAJA AHORA ME JUNTE CON UNOS AMIGOS Y SOLO SE LA PASARON QUEJANDO DE TODO ASI QUE LES PEDI SU AYUDA Y ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR ESTE ONE-SHOT ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PAESEN UN BUEN RATO

Y…..¿ acaso no merezco algunos Review ?

Opinen si les gusto pliiss (carita made in alice)

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO PLIS COMENTEN las adoro ya saben cualquier cosa mi msn

rubbgg _ pau Hotmail . com ( agreguen el arroba y quiten los espacios)

besos a todos/as bayy


End file.
